


A Final Battle

by Blue00Phoenix



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Battle, Fight Scene, Kakariko Village, Violence, written from the players perspective kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue00Phoenix/pseuds/Blue00Phoenix
Summary: This story was inspired by me playing botw with the ganon outfit on and terrorizing kakariko village, also my BFF and I were texting and dark humor insued.Gannondorf’s forces had taken over all of hyrule, except for one village, all that was left to stand between the demon king and triumph was the lone sheikah town. He led the attack himself, but found himself thwarted by Link and Zelda.This story was written in a frame of how a player would experience such events occurring in the game.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	A Final Battle

One day at around noon, an entity of pure evil departed his abode and made his way to Kakariko Village, his name, Gannondorf. Soon after, he arrived at the entrance to the village and dismounted from his mighty steed.

He walked slowly through the Sheikah village. Its eldest recoiled in recognition of the entity that passed. Children ran the other way, and shop owners hid. The youngest warriors dropped their swords and fell backwards. Maidens recoiled at the sight of The Dark Lord’s horned face. Travelers crouched low and hid behind their shields. Livestock fled, The bard dropped his instrument, and the artist dropped her brush.

As His Darkness approaches the goddess statue. Clouds block out the sun, and with a snap of the his fingers, the statue is destroyed. The Demon King turns sharply, and advances towards Impa’s house. Two elderly guards stand at the foot of the stairs. They draw their blades. On their faces a look of determination and acceptance as they prepare to die at the Dark Lords hand. Gannon draws his ancient blade, and swiftly parries the guards’ attacks. Retribution gleams across the King of Thieves’ face as his blade cuts straight through the noble warriors. With a look of pure malice, he walks forward, while the guards fall to their knees powerless against this evil. As the dark lord accends the stairs the sky turns red.

An ominous voice that can only be Hylia herself announces, “The blood moon rises once more.”

His Darkness passes Paya on the porch; She recoils in terror and falls to the ground.

The Dark Lord walks onward. He reaches the front doors and throws them open. He approaches the Sheikah leader, And proclaims “Impa, your time in Hyrule comes to an end. Your death shall mark the end of the Sheikah. Even now as we speak my forces converge upon this village.”

Impa merely raises her head to look the Demon King in the eyes as she imparts a final wisdom,  
“Gannondorf, your arrival has been much anticipated. And if Hylia has decided my time to join her is now, that I accept that. My services to the hero have been invaluable and my purpose is fulfilled.”

She stands, and states with absolution “Mark my words Demon King, The champions power grows by the instant. Link will defeat you.”

Gannondorf raises the blade forged of pure darkness, And as he prepares to deal the final blow: 

A flash of light appears from above And Gannon is knocked back, he digs his blade into the ground and stands, staggered only by a few steps. He raises his head and sees before him, blocking the elder from view, 

The Hero of Hyrule.

Champions Shield at his side, Master Sword raised, glowing in its divine power. The hero stands, blocking the dark entity from Impa.

“Link” The Demon King mutters darkly.

“Gannondorf” The champion replies.

Gannon raises the sword of darkness and rushes towards The Champion of Hylia.

The hero raises his shield and blocks the blow.

Simultaneously in hyrule castle, as the wielders of triforces, power and courage clash, a century old princess awakes from her slumber. Zelda, master of the triforce of wisdom begins her journey to Kakariko with haste.

Impa watches as the Master of Darkness and Hyrule’s Hero clash blades. She sees fatigue plague the Champions face just as malice stains this world.

Gannon raises his blade for yet another blow in his series of relentless attacks.

This time the hero cannot raise his shield fast enough, Just as the dark blade prepares to collide with the champions neck, a large orange sphere forms around link pushing the demon king and his blade back.

Voices sound

“You’ve got this buddy” comes the boisterous yet severe voice of Daruk 

Links wounds instantly heal over as Mipha’s spirit manifests

Urbosa’s voice rings out “Stay strong link, for the good of Hyrule, you must succeed” Thunder booms, as Urbosa’s spirit snaps her fingers, and The Dark Lord is struck by several bolts of lightning 

A torrent of arrows rain from above as the spirit of revali calls out “Link, your time is now, defeat Gannon and save Hyrule”

Link, reinvigorated by the power of the champions, raises his sword, and charges towards the Reincarnation of Evil itself.

As Zelda arrives at the gates of Kakariko village, she sees buildings aflame and monsters clashing against the Sheikah warriors. Her powers finally realized, the Princess strikes out and dispatches a group of Black Bokoblins. She moves swiftly through the battlefield destroying legions of monsters. Zelda arrives at the bottom of impas stairway as a White Moblin raises a club above Paya’s head. Using her powers Zelda throws the Moblin aside and causes it’s own club to hit the monster whilst setting it aflame.

Zelda asks Paya urgently, where Link and Gannon are, then, the front half of Impa’s house explodes.

~Moments Before~

Gannon and Link clashed blades, Link dodging massive strikes, and blocking heavy blows.

He parries a hit from Gannons blade And then dodges a shockwave of pure darkness.

The master sword clutched tightly in his grasp Link strikes back, performing a flurry rush against his evil opponent.

Gannon simply absorbs all the damage dealt to him and counter attacks, Link raises his shield just in time to block the blow.

Under Gannons power, the Heroe’s shield shatters and Link is forced to jump back to avoid the Dark Lords following blows.

Using Daruk’s power to shield himself he throws a bomb at the Gannon. The front of the house explodes as Gannon is thrown into the battlefield.

Link snaps his fingers and monsters are electrocuted all around them.

The Hero rushes forward, pressing his attack on the Demon King, Dealing massive amounts of damage to his adversary. After a series of blows, Link pulls back to see the affect of his strikes.

Gannon, only mildly weakened, raises his head and begins his retaliation.

Link parries one of his blows and blocks the other three.

The Triforce wielders Remain locked in combat.

Zelda rushes forward and a golden glow envelops the village.

The Sheikah shield their eyes as Zelda joins Link in his battle against The demon King.

Zelda let’s loose a volley of arrows from the Devine Bow of Light, as Link charges The Demon King.

After what seemed an eternity of grueling combat, Their combined forces are enough to overwhelm The Dark Lord.

And as Zelda accesses her true power to seal Gannon away, Link deals a final, fatal blow against the Reincarnation of Evil, with the Master Sword.

Malice spews from the demon kings body as he is locked away in the dark realm for thousands of years.

In the aftermath of the battle all traces of malice are disappeared And all monsters are slain. Hylia’s champions have won, and there is, at long last, peace in the land of Hyrule.

One decade later, Impa has retired as leader of the Sheikah, and Zelda stands as the new chief of their tribe. She and Link had organized and witnessed the reconstruction of Kakariko village, and now lived a life of happiness together. Monster attacks are few and far between, Link easily dispatching them when they do occur. The blood moon occurs not once every few weeks but months, and monsters hide in fear of the Champions of Hyrule.

~Several decades later~

Impas death was a shock to the entire village, by then everyone was convinced the old woman was immortal. A shrine to her was erected opposite the goddess statue.

Almost a century later Zelda and Link are laid too rest eternal, his sword embedded into the ground before the goddess statue, and her power living on in their descendants.

Paya looked out towards the Sheikah and Hyrulean children who played in the village and knew that this peace was worth all of the loss and suffering Hyrule had to endure.

One day Gannon may return, but untill then Hyrule is at peace, and when he does, the next Link and Zelda will be well prepared to defeat him once again.


End file.
